


Research and Rescue

by Drysta



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Camp, Campfires, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, hand kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drysta/pseuds/Drysta
Summary: Interested in the local Demacian wild life, Ezreal finds himself up in the mountains and in danger. Lucky for him, Lux came to his rescue and helps to patch him up. That's one way to make an interesting first impression.





	Research and Rescue

She found him on the boarders of the Demacian kingdom, knocked unconscious and splayed on the ground like a rag doll. Once he was tended to and awake, she told him how she found and helped him. How she patched up the big gash on his head and gathered his scattered belongings. She even went as far as to wait for him to regain consciousness and built a little campfire so he wouldn’t chill with the onset of nighttime. 

"Does it hurt much?" She asked, while she added more fuel to the fire.

Wincing, he tested his head a couple times, the wound near the back of his head throbbed with every movement. "Yeah- ouch!" It was lucky it hadn’t done more than break skin, he thought. Sitting up had been difficult, but she was a kind and caring person, with good bedside manners. She helped him into an upright position and he leaned against the log. The bark made his back itch, but that was the least of his worries at that moment. 

She helped him up and offered him some rations, "Here, eat this." 

“Thank you-” He said again, feeling rather helpless and pathetic as he ate. 

She asked him again how he got so injured in the first place, now that he was recovering and able to move more. "So what happened to you?" 

He had blurry memories of coming up along the road to Demacia, getting through check points and all the paper work they required before letting non-natives and non-invited guests into their lands. He wanted to do more research on the local wild life and maybe get to know more about the raptors that lived up in the mountains. He remembered finding feathers- and then he remembered the nest. Yes, he found quite an angry mother.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell her his blunder yet, but she did deserve that much for correcting his mistake. He would probably be dead without her help. “I was researching some of the local wild life, actually.” He chuckled which caused him to wince. “I wasn’t careful enough and stumbled on a raptor nest. Unfortunately for me, the parents came home while I was still measuring the eggs.” A pensive hand rubbed his scruffy chin, “Maybe I’ll wear a helmet next time?” His blue eyes sparkled with mischief but he sobered when he saw her worried and disapproving expression.

She poked the fire and sent sparks jumping. "Wild raptors are dangerous, you know."

“Well, I’ll be more careful from now on.” His smile was warm and bright, just like the rest of him. He seemed like a warm, kind man with a face made for smiling, and a keen intelligence in his manners and words. The ghost of mischief would flash occasionally in his clear blue eyes, as if he couldn’t quite rid himself of a fey or capricious nature. He extended his hand, asking silent permission for hers. “I don’t know how to repay you yet for saving my life,” He grasped her hand when she reached out. He shook it and then took it and turned it over with care. “But if you ever need a favor just ask, yeh?” He kissed the back of her hand in a superfluous gentlemanly gesture. He sat back up once he was done, blue eyes sparkling with mirth and he released her hand. A kind smile spread across his mature features once his mischief was done. “I’m Ezreal by the way. While its not my best first impression, it’s nice to meet you.”

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. It was a delicate, bubbly sound full of mirth. Once she settled down she bowed her head and mocked a fake curtsy from her seating position. "You are a strange creature, Ezreal. I'm Lux, it's been interesting meeting you." The corners of her eyes were creased with mirth, her smile wider than it had been in a long time. Of all the people she's rescued and helped recover, he was by far the strangest and most entertaining. Perhaps she could tag along with him and his raptor research after he recuperated enough. As a body guard, of course.


End file.
